User talk:FictiveJ
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FictiveJ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 23:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "falsify" doth be (Tharfish è) used with the meaning "counterfeit" though. Shall we make it a word for "counterfeit" in the so-called Lovian English? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::Ich t' defynen 'falsify' za maard 'ns cavy fi' 'counterfeit' in Engles d'Lovie e. FictiveJ (talk) 06:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Dafuq that means. :::Also, it's "ik" in Dutch. It's only "ich" in archaic English and Nazidijoealekt. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::And Limburgish. :P --Semyon 13:33, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Klýxef. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::Ripuaresch and Muselfränkesch too. 14:06, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No for most of Ripoarésch, where it's usually <éch/ésch/ich/isch> and Lëtzebuergesch/Muselfränkesch, where it's . --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::It's 'ich' in Limburgish, and in Cavinese too. FictiveJ (talk) 21:52, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oos would correct us if it was "ich" though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::: and is mainly a spelling issue though. The pronunciation would vary from /ɪç/ in most of Limburgish to /eʃ/ in some Ripuarian varieties. There is a lot of variation though. In Limburgish, anything from /ɪç/ to /iç/ to /iʃ/ to /eç/ or even /æç/ can occur, for example. --OuWTB 13:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So Semyon neklýxef? Also, certain dijoealekts of Limburgish seem to have undergone the Benrath sound change at least partially and INSL as well, also partially, which makes them partially takavíhki :o :::::::Also, why most of the pages on li.wikt (many of them created by yerself) have an Ètsbergsj pronunciation, even though you've said your dijoealekt is Mofers? Did you write those while drunk? If so, then is Ètsbergsj just Mofers pronounced while drunk? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::@Benrath: No, if a dialect has ma(a)che(n) it is not Limburgish, per definition. Some takavíhki dijålekts do have forms like netuurlich, zage, han instead of netuurlik, zègke, höb. That's takavíhki indeed :o ::::::::@Ètsbergsj: No, Ètsbergsj resembles the High Limburgish spelling better than Mofers, that's the main reason. --OuWTB 15:05, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@Benrath: what about the INSL? ::::::::::@Ètsbergsj: it's f**ked up though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::@Benrath: What you mean by that? :o :::::::::::@Ètsbergsj: you f*ckt up though :'( --OuWTB 15:49, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Benrath: Ingvaeonic nasal spirant law. Flemish and Dutch have been affected by it, what about Limburgish? ::::::::::::@Ètsbergsj: Russian doesn't have more tjakavíhki mouillering than other Slavic languages though, and I'm not saying that Mofers is f**ked up though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::@Benrath: Hardly. The only example which works for all dialects is ós/oos (us/our). The other few examples all have unaffected counterparts, f.e. vief vs. vunf (five), gaws/''gaos'' vs. gans (goose), zaach vs. zanf (soft), zuud vs. zóndj (south), lich vs. link (light), brach vs. brang(k) (brought) etc. :::::::::::::@Ètsbergsj: :o --OuWTB 16:55, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::@Benrath: speaking of unaffected, there's a Mennonite guy on Conlang, and he says that the only word in Plautdietsch that he can recall and that is affected by the INSL is "five". By the way, do you have a knowledge of Plautdietsch? :o ::::::::::::::@Ètsbergsj: *East Slavic :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::::@Benrath: tell him it's at least two. "south" in Plautdietsch is "siede" from "sunþra". --OuWTB 17:18, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::@Benrath: :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::::::::::: :o -- [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:50, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Wiki World Radio Your radio station Wiki World Radio has permission to broadcast in Patriam! Niels20020 (Talk) 17:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :OK. FictiveJ (talk) 21:52, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Limburgish No. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::: :o -- [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 22:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Vandalism You have been warned and still keep doing takavíhki things. This edit is pure vandalism and as a consequence you have been blocked for two weeks. --OuWTB 09:50, October 13, 2015 (UTC) :Stop being takavíhki. You've promised you'll never do this anymore. Also, "dijålekt"? seriously? It's not part of Lovian English. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::Agh. This wasn't even me after all! I told my brother about all this nonsense, and so he thought it'd be fun to sneak on my account and destroy the place. So now thanks to him I'm going to miss the state elections. Perhaps I should vandalise his YouTube channel to get back on him? :o -- [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 00:57, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::You won't miss the state elections. Although you'll be a bit hampered in terms of campaigning. KunarianTALK 01:14, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::I already did make some posters, you can see them here. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 01:16, October 14, 2015 (UTC) RE: State Elections I'm filing a candidacy: *Clymene :Jake Mezatir - LF, centrist, republican :04:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :Plains, CL :FictiveJ You'll have to do that when you're unblocked. KunarianTALK 09:17, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Will it still be open on 27th? [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 09:59, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :::From Forum:State elections: "CLOSED October 31st". --OuWTB 11:02, October 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::I see. Sven Plemming 21:37, October 17, 2015 (UTC) User:The Kaufman :::::Klyxef. [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Chat Just wondering if you'd like to come to chat as I'm on chat. Thanks. Neil Hardy 10:28, November 1, 2015 (UTC) :Sure. Mezatir [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 10:28, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Rugby league and a partnership with GP As the Minister of Tourism and Sport - I'' could give you rugby league - Happy couldn't. And I'm a member of GP here ''and in Brunant - Happy's a lot more conservative and further away from UL. 77topaz (talk) 19:23, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, what he meant was working on rugby league in Sylvania and if you (Topaz) were the deputy governor, we'd look to work with you on environmental issues. Btw, anyone could work on rugby league, no matter if they are the Minister of Sport. Neil Hardy 19:28, November 2, 2015 (UTC) :::If Sheraldin gets deputy, then it's done and dusted. Mezatir [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] (''discuss'') 21:18, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Useless discussion on YOUR talk page More like a useless question. So. I've been playing World of Warplanes, an underrated (Belo)Russian game about, yeah, military aircraft. Il-2 Shturmovik is better (in all except graphics :P), but I sometimes get tired of it and want to play something simple like WoWP. Anyway. There was a 15x15 fight, level 4 to 5, I was on I-16 type 10 bis, the second most maneuverable fighter on the level, and I was patrolling near the Rocks, an interesting point of the map the fight was on. Thus I made 3 unwary players crash into these rock and shot down a BSh-2 attack aircraft. Later on, an Il-2m shot me down. So we had a Fw. 189-C in a bad condition, which was shot down by enemy AA shortly after, and an operational Messerschmitt Bf/Me 109E ("Emil"), vs. the same Il-2m in a bad condition and a LaGG-3 with a 37mm autocannon, moderately damaged. So, Emil shot down the Il-2m. But he lost against the LaGG-3, which was inferior in everything save firepower. Questions: 1. how did we lose? and 2. what proves that the pilot of Emil is stupid? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::1. That was an unfair fight, 2. Every one of his horribly takaviki manoeuvres proves that. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 22:08, November 10, 2015 (UTC) :::1. He tried to attack the LaGG-3 in front. 2. , and correct. :o Congrats. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::1. It WAS an inferior plane, after all. And he could have won have not for his bravado. 2. :o Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 21:58, November 11, 2015 (UTC) Retired Too bad. I suppose you're not retired from Wikia, only from Wikination, right? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::Yeah. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 22:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :::Why are you retired from here though? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::reply I don't know. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 21:50, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Hey there! I need you to keep that portion deleted. Thanks! Ducksoup (talk) 23:33, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::Are you a user, or Wikia staff? Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 23:36, February 18, 2016 (UTC) :::I am staff. Ducksoup (talk) 23:48, February 18, 2016 (UTC) ::::So?! Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 00:26, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::There was an issue with that content, so I had to delete it. Please leave it deleted. Ducksoup (talk) 00:34, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Does it then need to be suppressed? Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 00:40, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Yes! That's why I deleted it. Ducksoup (talk) 00:52, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::Is it because of the private information that was posted there? 77topaz (talk) 07:33, February 19, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::If it has to do with the private information, then I suggest we leave the contents there, but simply censor the private bits out of it. It would be nice to see a reason when something is deleted this way... --OuWTB 11:31, February 19, 2016 (UTC) :::::::::Main issue was that it had her email on it; we could have oversight doing that. Mezatir FictiveJ (discuss) 21:49, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Citizen's Convention Please click the link below to see the Citizen's convention designed to begin the re-invigoration of Lovia. Forum:First_Chamber#000._Citizens_Convention This makes basic changes but will, to coin a phrase, make Lovia great again. I hope you come back, are excited and vote Pro in the voting section to empower this change to occur and breathe life back into Lovia. Thank you. KunarianTALK 01:51, February 4, 2017 (UTC) ::1. Make Lovia great again? I hope you don't mean it in that way! 2. Sorry I said those horrible things about the CNP. I should have researched myself. In fact, I think I'll make a new CNP-supporting character. FictiveJ 07:36, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Sokay. Besides the CNP may be a thing of the past. Not sure really. We'll see. KunarianTALK 08:51, February 5, 2017 (UTC) =Citizenship Refresh= Greetings Citizen, As part of recent reforms we are changing the way you register your Citizenship. Under the new system you are now entitled to five homes dependent on your time spend on the wiki and you must provide a priority order to these homes. These homes no longer correspond directly to a residence block that you must book out on the map. Instead simply give a house name or number, the neighborhood in which it belongs and the settlement it is within. No need to search around for spare space, instead you choose the living location of your choice. If you are a returning Citizen then be aware that without refreshing your Citizenship you will go onto a reserve list and be forced to refresh your Citizenship before being privy to Citizen rights again such as voting and standing for election. We are having fresh Federal and State elections on the 1st of March. Please refresh your Citizenship by the 14th of March to be allowed to vote. According to our records you are an active user currently, which means you are entitled to 5''' residences under the new system. Please reply below this post if you wish to refresh your Citizenship. KunarianTALK' 13:22, February 17, 2017 (UTC) 6-0 ':(''' Btw, are you back? Happy65 (Talk) ( ) 11:06, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Nope. I am not built for the Trump administration. FictiveJ 07:26, December 3, 2017 (UTC) Now, time to watch The Ashes.